Ripe
by Opal lighT
Summary: Sometimes, questions remain unanswered.Sometimes, one is so desperate for affection he turns to himself.Kairi oneshot. Implied SoraRiku.


**Notes:** Aaah. A one-shot! Swee :D And may I say, I'm quite proud of this one.. As usual, I owe _Serenitydenied_ Mi'life. For betaing, and a couple of things more. Kweh.

**Warning:** Kairi masturbation, graphic sex (kind of.. Does masturbation count as sex? xP), implied Sora/Riku.

**Summary:** It's Kairi's 18 birthday, and she's desperate for some affection. Even if she is the one showering it upon herself.

* * *

She pursed her lips tightly and took a deep breath in. 

This.. was not right. It was the third day in a row. And it wasn't right at all.

Kairi was a nice, decent girl. She never did anything without thinking about it first. So how come she got into this state?..

Mind hazy with lust and need, body yearning for contact and satisfaction.. She wasn't her usual self, clearly, and it was the third day in a row.

Pressing the plastic bag closer to her chest, she passed the brunette and silver-haired adolescents standing nearby, but not without thinking about how the blue-eyed boy's lips would feel against her own mouth and neck. She pressed her hand against her jaw, frowning and suppressing that feeling.

A soft moan echoed throughout the empty train station. The couple Kairi just passed was kissing, apparently.

She swallowed bitterly. Why couldn't she just kiss like that?..

Boys weren't hard to find…

Sigh. She kept on walking, pace growing faster with each step she took on her way towards the train.

Soon enough she was inside, and the train boarded. Taking a seat in her empty wagon, she took a small peek at the magazine she bought that was in her plastic bag. A small sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Only a few more stations and she'd be back in her own apartment.

'Our next message is to the lucky girl Kairi! Whose birthday is today. Well, happy birthday Kairi! Our station and your secret admirer send you our best wishes for your 18'th birthday!' The radio announced. Ah, that's right.. Kairi was a big girl now. She was eighteen. And that was her own good-luck wish she sent over to the radio station. From herself to herself, so now at least she got her favorite radio-station's best wishes as well. Not half bad, really…

Train stations passed by quickly, and in a few minutes Kairi was back on the streets, pulling her shoulders up in a sort of protective motion as she made her way back home, jogging lightly across the moist post-rain streets.

Finally, home. Kairi threw her coat away on the nearest shelf and turned the heat on to the maximum. She sighed quietly as she set the big mirror in front of her.

Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong.. She was pretty, had the most terrific body. She wasn't whiny or stupid. She was a nice, decent, eighteen years old girl.. Why didn't she have a boyfriend to hold her right now, like that brunette in the train station?.. She wanted to be loved…

Never-mind that. Kairi frowned at herself. Self-pity never got her far, she nodded, smiling now. Here. Better.

The apartment was already warm enough as she took that magazine from her plastic bag, a naked woman was on the front cover. She flipped a few pages, finding a picture she liked and placed the magazine in front of her, wide open. She bit her lip as she looked at the mirror. Her apartment smelled like strawberries from the aromatic sticks she placed on top of her desk not too far away. Kairi liked that scent.. It was so gentle and sweet, just like her..

But alas, she had more important things right now. Swallowing that tiny lump in her throat, she slowly began snaking her fingers beneath her thin turtleneck, throwing it away on the couch and sitting on the warm brown carpet. Her hands reached once again for the plastic bag, this time taking out a carton box. She fiddled with it a bit before she managed opening it, hands a bit shaky as she took out the cream-colored object. Well.. It didn't look half as scary now.. Taking the two batteries she had bought and loading them inside, she placed it aside, now turning to look at herself in the mirror, eyes moving from the magazine between her widely spread legs to her own half-naked reflection.

She licked her lips and undid the zipper of her tight jeans, removing them wholly and revealing a pair of delicate pink underwear decorated with a heart pattern and a pair of small ribbons on the sides. Closing her eyes, Kairi let her fingers sneak down her bare stomach and rub lightly against the front of her underwear. Mm.. just a little bit lower..

She kept on rubbing slowly with soft, circular motions, stimulating the blood circulation there and breathing deep, calm breathes. She looked at herself in the mirror, cheeks rosy and eyes a bit hazy.. But she was getting what she wanted. She was getting rid of that nasty need for good.

A bit reluctantly, she undid her bra, letting it drop on the floor between her legs before she kicked it away with her foot. She looked at herself again. A tiny wet spot at the base of her panties at which she stared longingly made her finally turn the device she bought on, making it vibrate softly in her hand. She chuckled softly as she pressed it against her clothed crotch, drawing it up and down and biting her lower lip in order to suffocate her tiny whimpers and moans. Oh.. It felt so damn good…

A breathy gasp escaped her lips as she decided to let the vibrating thing rest beside her while she removed her panties, revealing her wetness. She slid a single finger against her clitoris and pressed it gently, moaning at the contact. Oh hell yes.. This was just what she needed…

Reaching for her vibrating device, she pushed her legs further apart. "Here goes.." She whispered. "Happy eighteen birthday, Kairi, may all of your wishes come true. You are a big girl now, and ready to live in the adult world." She added, closing her eyes and pressing that vibrating thing between her legs, making her body spasm and back arch. It was.. Painful.. A bit, as her hymen ripped.. But satisfaction came soon after. Crawling up on the couch now, Kairi pushed it forward, her hips thrusting rhythmically against the hand that was holding it. She whimpered helplessly as the waves of pleasure flooded over her body, making a light, warm feeling form in the pit of her stomach. She cried loudly as she felt her climax washing over her body, making her muscles tighten and her hands quickly throw the wet, vibrating thing away from her, leaving the sweaty, weak girl sprawled on the dark-red velvet couch. She panted heavily, looking at the mess around. The hand which pressed against her crotch was covered with blood. Not too much though, just a few droplets. She let out a small, shivery sigh and curled up into a small ball on the couch, hugging her sides and shaking as she let the tears flow from her tightly shut eyes.

Why didn't anyone want her?...

Won't she ever get to be loved by someone other than herself?...

Why?...

She was ready for a life as an adult…

She was ripe enough…

* * *

**Ending notes:** Well.. I hope you all enjoyed it.. And if not.. Meh, well.. I'll write something less.. Twisted and disturbing next time. (Yeah right). 


End file.
